


Failure

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set between 'In A Blink Of An Eye' and 'Limbo' - Barbara's POVInspired by a writing prompt on Pinterest.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 9





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

As soon as I wake, I check my phone, hoping there’s a message from you.

There never is.

I’ve reached out to you so many times in so many ways, but the response is always the same.

Nothing.

My emotions are all over the place. I go from concern to anger and back again. I try to keep myself occupied, but everything reminds me of you.

I wish I could have saved Helen. If there was any way I could change the situation, I would. I tried my best.

I hope that one day you’ll forgive my failure, or at least not hold it against me as much as you appear to do now. Until then I’ll keep trying to be there for you.

And pray that you don’t slam the door in my face for good.


End file.
